Last first kiss
by Ciara-Austen
Summary: What will happen when a polite (not) high school student gets between the unrequited love of Candice Carmen? A tragedy! Will her love feel the same way she feels? Or will she move on? And what kind of relationship her best friend, Kate has with her unrequited love?


_Last First kiss_

Summary: - What will happen when a polite (not) high school student gets between the unrequited love of Candice Carmen? A tragedy! Will her love feel the same way she feels? Or will she move on? And what kind of relationship her best friend, Kate has with her unrequited love?

Disclaimer:- This story is just a fan fiction and it is not related to the boys' private life. And Blah! Blah! Blah! Aaand all of them are OOC ( Out of Character)

Song :- Last first kiss by one direction

Enjoy!

_Chapter 1_

_**Fan girl screams.**_

Four boys appear through the smoke. One was at the back of the stage playing the drums. Two was playing the guitar while the last walked in front with the mike.

"HARRY!"

"LIAM! Marry me!" The fan girls started screaming.

Harry looked at the girls and winked, just to earn more screaming. As the three others started playing the instruments, Harry sang.

"_Baby I, I wanna know what you think when you're alone__  
__Is it me yeah? Are you thinking of me yeah? Oh__  
__We've been friends now for a while__  
__Wanna know that when you smile__  
__Is it me yeah? Are you thinking of me yeah? Oh oh!"_

Along with him the other vocalist Liam Payne and the fan girls sang. The memories flowed in his mind. _Her radiant smile_, which made him question the same thing. Was it him?

"_Girl what would you do?__  
__Would you wanna stay if I were to say__I wanna be last yeah__  
__Baby let me be your, let me be your last first kiss__  
__I wanna be first yeah__  
__Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this__  
__And if you only knew I wanna be last yeah__  
__Baby let me be your last, your last first kiss"_

Yes, he wanted to be her Last first kiss but she never wanted. He fall in love with someone that wasn't his.

"_Baby tell me what to change__  
__I'm afraid you'll run away if I tell you__  
__What I wanted to tell you yeah__  
__Maybe I just gotta wait__  
__Maybe this is a mistake__  
__I'm a fool yeah, baby I'm just a fool yeah"_

Indeed, he was a fool.

"_Girl what would you do?__  
__Would you wanna stay if I were to say__I wanna be last yeah__  
__Baby let me be your, let me be your last first kiss__  
__I wanna be first yeah__  
__Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this__  
__And if you only knew I wanna be last yeah__  
__Baby let me be your last, your last first kiss"_

His voice started trembling. It was shaking as he was getting all emotional.

"_Your last first kiss_

_Your last first kiss_

_Your last first kiss"_

The memory of their first kiss flashed in his mind.

"_Girl what would you do?__  
__Would you wanna stay if I were to say__  
__Your last first kiss"_

It was a mistake. It Really was.

"**Harry… I… I…love Louis" the girl from the memories said to him.**

"**I know, right? I promise, I'll help you. I'm pretty sure he feels the same way. All you have to do is confess to him. It is now or never" he replied.**

"**When did you take Kate lessons?" she asked, giggling. **

"**Can't remember"**

"_I wanna be last yeah__  
__Baby let me be your, let me be your last first kiss__  
__I wanna be first yeah__  
__Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this__  
__And if you only knew I wanna be last yeah__  
__Baby let me be your last, your last first kiss__  
__I wanna be last yeah baby let me be your last__  
__Your last first kiss__  
__I wanna be last yeah baby let me be your last__  
__Your last first kiss"_

It didn't hurt, that day. Did it?

"**But he loves her!"**

"**Not as much as I love you" **

It just slipped out.

"_Last First KISS" _

He finished the song and the fans started screaming again. Why does he always remember about her, when he sing this song?

"**Maybe because you love her"**

"**Harhar, very funny"**

"**I meant it. I am so-not the type of a girl to read a romance but I just read this book where the guy who helped this girl to get a boyfriend, fell in love with-"**

"**Seriously, you've got to stop imagining that I love her"**

"**I'm not imagining anything. I'm just telling what is happening in the reality"**

Harry shrugged. If he listened to her, maybe he could have… uh! He looked at his fans and flashed his cheeky smile before he started to sing "Heart Attack".

"_Baby, you've got me sick,  
I don't know what I did.  
Need to take a break and figure it out, yeah._

_Got your voice in my head,  
Saying let's just be friends,  
Can't believe the words came outta your mouth, yeah"_

Liam was singing his part while playing the guitar while Harry roamed around the stage.

"_I'm trying to be okay,  
I'm trying to be alright.  
But seeing you with him,  
Just don't feel right"_

What just every song has to do with her? Harry shrugged.

**That night, he never thought he would caught them doing what he least expected them to do. It just never felt right. **

It just doesn't feel right, even now. I, the Harry Styles, am in love with someone, who was never meant to be mine.

A/N:- There will be few songs in another couple of 12 chapters, maybe. Hope! You'll stick with me and support me to finish this story. Aaand, this is not the real one direction. Right? There is no Louis Tomlinson. ;) Comment~


End file.
